Batman
Batman battled Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson in Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. In his second verse, he was backed up by his sidekick Robin. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Batman is the main protagonist in some comic books written by Detective Comics (DC). Bruce Wayne, Batman's true identity, was only 8 when he saw his parents being murdered by a thug in front of his eyes. With the help from his parents' butler, Alfred, and his inheritance, he swore that he will not let any of this happen to another citizen in Gotham. He trained himself to become a master of martial arts and and was trained in many other combat systems. He then took the form of a common fear, a bat, becoming Batman. He is also called the "Caped Crusader" or the "Dark Knight". Batman has a secret lair under his manor which he calls the "Batcave". Within it, he stores many gadgets like a grappling hook or a "batarang", which is a boomerang shaped like a bat with sharpened edges. He uses a fast, sleek, black car he names the Batmobile to drive around in Gotham for easy transportation. In some comic book cases, Batman has had sidekicks named Robin, Nightwing, a dog named Ace, and Batgirl. His arch nemesis is the Joker, but Batman also fights villains like the Penguin, the Riddler, Bane, Two-Face and many others. He is also a founding member of "the Justice League", a super-hero group in other comics that consists of heroes like Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and more. Batman has appeared in recent, award-winning, very popular movies called Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, and The Dark Knight Rises by Christopher Nolan. He even had his own hit show in the 60's which Batman was played by Adam West. ERBoH Bio …Who am I? I am the night. A shadow that brings fear and justice to the inhabitants of Gotham City. The world's greatest detective, galvanized to fight crime in whatever way possible following the murder of my parents. I may not have any fancy superpowers, but with my enthusiastic boy sidekick, Robin, and my trusty butler, Alfred, along with millions of dollars worth of crime-fighting equipment, I've done alright so far. Am I Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy? Perhaps, or maybe that's just the mask I wear to hide my true identity… I'm BATMAN. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Nice hat, dork. You look like a duck. I had Alfred read your books. He told me they suck. I'll crush your British nuts until they're bangers and mash. I've seen better detective work in Tango & Cash. You chump, I kick punks like you of the streets, While you and Velma here are solving Scooby-Doo mysteries. Nothing makes me laugh, but I bet your raps can. So bring it on, bitch... I'm Batman! 'Verse 2' Shut up, nerds. I serve justice, so eat it. My sidekick only comes around... (Robin's verse) You're not smart, you're selfish. You endanger everyone's life. Why don't you let your boyfriend here go home to his wife? Nobody likes you. Not your brother, not your partner, not Scotland Yard! You'll die alone with no friends except that needle in your arm! Trivia *Batman and his sidekick Robin are the first comic book characters in ERB. **They are also the first superheroes in ERB. *The Batman used in ERB was the Christian Bale version of the character. *He is the third masked rapper, the first two being Darth Vader and Master Chief, followed by Boba Fett and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. *He is mentioned in Goku vs Superman by Goku with the line "You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers!". *In the Random Rap Battles, Batman was going to battle Darth Vader but this idea was later scraped.